Not applicable.
The present invention relates to corrugated materials and methods for producing same, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to decorative grass, flower pot covers, floral wrappings and ribbon materials made from such folded corrugated materials. In one aspect, the present invention relates to methods for producing decorative grass and flower pot covers and to methods of wrapping floral groupings and flower pots with a sheet of folded corrugated material to provide a decorative cover for such floral groupings and flower pots.